Hello
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: Ginny's sixth year at school without Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Songfic set to Hello by Evanescence.


Quick one shot. I spent most of the morning reading stories by Liisa, one of the best HP authors here! Between that, and listening to Evanescence, I had to write something to let all my emotions out! The song lyrics are from "Hello" on their first album.

Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me are my copies of Evanescence's albums and the HP novels. That's all folks!

* * *

**_Playground school bell rings._**

**_Again._**

_**Rain clouds come to play.**_

**_Again._**

Ginny strolled across the grounds of Hogwarts, staring vacantly. It had been two months since the start of her sixth year, and she was alone. Most of the students didn't return, but her parents – ever protective – insisted that this was the safest place for her. Didn't they remember the Death Eater attack on the school? Nowhere was safe anymore.

Not with them gone.

She thought back to Dumbledore's funeral. How all hope seemed shattered with their leader's death and Snape's betrayal. The world had been turned upside down, and the victory of darkness was close.

Only one ray of light shone on. Ginny just wished she could see him.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello.**_

_**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.**_

_**Hello.**_

Ron and Hermione had gone with him – a desperate search for the remaining Horocruxes. Ginny had seen Harry only briefly for her brother's wedding. They had barely spoken. It was too hard for her to look at him. It reminded her of the possibilities, and there were too many of those.

_Suppose he wins? Suppose he dies? _Either choice left Ginny unwilling to gaze longer into the future, uncertain of the outcome.

_**If I smile and don't believe,**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.**_

"Ello there, Ginny," Hagrid called, snapping her from her reverie. She looked up at the giant as he came near, concern evident behind his bushy beard. It reminded her of someone else who fought a losing battle with his own stubborn raven hair.

_A losing battle…_

Tears crept readily to her eyes, and she found herself enfolded in Hagrid's arms.

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.**_

Ginny sniffled loudly and patted Hagrid's hand – her unspoken gratitude shining back to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered timidly, but he dared not reply, holding back his own sobs.

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Ginny turned back to the school.

_**Hello.**_

_**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.**_

_**Don't cry.**_

She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Students were scattered throughout the room. No one held to their separate tables anymore, and even some Slytherins could be seen amidst her Gryffindor classmates.

_Unity. But at what cost?_ They seemed bound together by their grief and fear, but Ginny knew she did not fit in with any of them. She was an outsider, and they gave her a wide berth as she sat. It wasn't that they were afraid of her, but they all knew of her feelings for Harry. The few times someone tried to talk to her, they just looked at her out of pity, and soon gave up.

Not that she minded. Life suddenly seemed too fragile to waste. She was unaware of Headmistress McGonagall's concerned look as she folded her arms and rested her chin on them.

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…_**

Ginny blinked through her hazy eyes as a snow white owl came to rest in front of her.

_Could it be?_

She reached out with shaking hands to the take the letter Hedwig was patiently offering. She tore the envelope to pieces in her haste, and took a shuddering breath as she recognized his handwriting.

_Gin,_

_We found another one. Don't worry, no one got hurt this time, and Ron stopped limping earlier this week. _

_Harry_

She clutched the paper to her chest, his unwritten love coursing through her heart.

_**Hello.**_

_**I'm still here.**_

_**All that's left of yesterday…**_

"I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

Questions, concerns, comments? You know what to do... 


End file.
